


Xenia

by MessiahMachine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Deepthroating, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Sex, Inspired by Fanart, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Force, Xenophilia, no beta we die like stormtroopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessiahMachine/pseuds/MessiahMachine
Summary: Rey is hard at work fixing up the old Lars homestead when she notices a curious Tusken raider watching her. Alone on the frontier, she warms up to her curious neighbor, and thanks to the power of the Force the two desert creatures get closer, bridging the barriers of language and culture. He is welcomed as a guest, and Rey is a very intimate hostess.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Xenia

Rey sensed his presence long before she saw hide or hair of him; he was like a scirocco in the Force, swift and severe. But like the winds that bring the rain, he wasn’t a hostile presence. He had cautiously probed around the rundown Skywalker ranch while she worked the days away excavating the old homestead.

At night, the desert came alive, and his presence retreated into the wastes. Rey would lay awake in her hammock, wondering who he was and what about her had intrigued him so. Each morning, just before the twin suns rose Rey would patrol the perimeter, looking for signs of her mysterious voyeur.

On the second morning, she’d found some of the leavings of his lunch tucked behind a sand berm. She crouched down, running her fingers along the indentation he’d left laying prone. She guessed he’d been waiting there silently for at least several hours, probably only relocating when the winds shrouded him in clouds of dust. 

An impulse seized her. She smiled at her cleverness as she pulled some dried fruit from her belt pouch. She tied a little bow in the cloth wrapping, and left it atop the berm, a wordless note to say  _ I know you’re watching me, but I wish to be friends _ . 

Her thoughts turned to getting the old power cells back up and running. It would be an all day job, and she might need to head in to Mos Eisley again for more parts. She decided if she hit an impasse, she’d move onto something else lest she spook her silent watcher. 

She was elbow deep in rust and grime, getting the ancient hardware to cough to life when she sensed him again. Rey dropped her tools with a start, feeling his presence begin to wash over her. It was something warm, like the embrace of a lover. Her arms traced up her sides, chasing that feeling on instinct.

Her smile receded. Had she been out here alone too long that she’d chase after any hint of connection to another living soul? She shook her head, and the feeling dissipated. But the thought remained:  _ I hope he likes my gift _ .

Her work took her topside again. When she emerged from the sunken house, she almost startled seeing her voyeur off in the distance. He had perched himself a top the sand berm. Even sitting there she knew he was tall and sinewy under his flowing tan robes. His gaderffii lay across his lap. He rested his masked face on one arm, studying her. 

Rey waved, taking an unguarded stance. The tusken nodded curtly and stood. He took something from his pack and left it on the berm before taking his leave, receding into the windswept expanse. A smile curled on Rey’s lips. Something of the desert had always been in her, and though she’d dreamed for so long to escape Jakku into the stars, it was only now on Tatooine that she’d felt something of home in the desert. It would be the beginning of a bond from one desert creature to another.

Once he’d disappeared into the wastes, Rey pranced out to investigate his gift. It was wrapped in brocaded cloth; when she opened it, the rich aroma of spices filled the air. She cautiously sampled one of the little morsels within. It was rich and sweet, almost like a candy. The spices bit at her tongue with a pleasant burning feeling. It reminded her of how little time she’d had to just  _ be  _ and relish the sweet cream of life.

She spent the rest of the day with a spring in her step. But as Tatooine’s thirty-four hour day wound to a close, a deep melancholy had replaced that feeling. The air was still so stifling, she lay in her hammock nude, listening to the quiet hum of the moisture vaporator. Maybe by the morning they’d have gathered enough water to wash her clothes and dishes.

But until then, she lay in the slowly cooling night air, exhausted by the inhumanly long day. A hand found its way to her breast. She idly traced a finger around her pert nipple. She missed being in the arms of a lover, feeling the sense of wholeness that can only come at the moment of release. But all her past lovers were so far away. The last had vanished into the netherworld of the Force in her arms.

She decided to take matters into her own hands tonight. One hand caressed and kneaded her breasts while the other dove between her legs. She didn’t look to prolong this masturbation like she might have in the past. But as her fingers danced over her clitoris, the thought of her Tusken admirer flashed before her mind’s eye. She came quickly, hard and without warning. She bit on her knuckle to stifle her cry.

She felt him in an instant, sitting out in a ravine, watching the dying embers of his campfire before he planned to turn in for the night. He felt Rey touch his thoughts, jumping to his feet. And for an instant she was right there before him, so luscious in the moonlight. But when he reaches out, the mirage vanishes. 

The Tusken scans the horizon, looking for any trace of her. But Blue Harvest knows what he saw; he’d heart her thoughts and touched her heart, if only for a moment. He knows he has to see her again.

It was two days before her voyeur returned. Rey had felt his approach from miles away. His singular intent to see her again had been a calming whisper in her ear all day. So she did her best to prepare the Lars homestead for a guest, make some food she thought he’d enjoy. And with a mischievous grin, prepare her body for a night of passion whichever way he’d like to do it.

He arrived just after noon. He did not conceal his approach, and Rey me him out front. After an exchange of pleasantries, she felt his thoughts bridge to hers. He introduced himself as Blue Harvest of the Spring-Wind clan. Batting her eyelashes, she introduced herself as Rey from Jakku.

Blue Harvest proved to be a wonderful guest. After inviting him into her home, he’d been immaculately polite. As was custom on Jakku (and probably here too), Rey lavished him as hostess. After offering clean, clear water and a comfortable seat, Rey prepared a sumptuous meal of the best in local dishes and spiced wine.

Blue Harvest accepted graciously, radiating warm contentment as he tucked into the food. When she served the after dinner digestif and candied fruit, he began to regale her with tales of bravery: escaping krait dragons, spelunking crystalline caverns, and his misadventures first learning to ride a Bantha. At least that was the jist that Rey got through the Force. He crackled with the electric charge of an untapped Force sensitive and this spark leaping between them bridged the gap while words could not.

She told him of tales of the Outworld: the deserts of her homeworld, the lush waters of Ajan Kloss, the glittering ecumenopolis of Coruscant. He listened with rapt attention, as though he saw through her eyes and felt the cool, salty water of Ach-to with her skin.

Afterwards, slightly tipsy, Rey beckoned him to follow. He took her by the hand, and she led him to the outbuilding. He cocked his head in confusion as she began to disrobe. She laughed heartily, and ran her fingers through the warm sonic-oil bath, gesturing with her fingers as an effigy that he should bathe with her.

“The host should always offer to bathe and pamper her guest,” she said aloud, not caring if her words reached him. Her heart did, and that was what mattered.

For a moment she worried if she’d encroached on a taboo. But when she felt his uncertainty, she sighed with relief. She felt the gnawing worry in his heart, the wonder what sort of bath this would be. To ease his mind, Rey pressed against his body, placing her ear on his chest to hear his heart pounding. She ran her fingers deliberately across his shoulder, down the sinewy muscles of his arm, guiding his gloved hand to her breast. With a keening click, he nodded.

“Be with me,” she whispered.

For the first time, his thoughts rang through clearly:  _ I will _ .

Rey helped him disrobe. Blue Harvest seemed very shy, fears of being undesirable to the Outlander bubbled to his surface thoughts. But nothing could be further from the truth! His skin was smooth and unblemished, like polished obsidian. His physique was well toned and deliciously exotic to the touch. As he unmasked his horned head, Rey pulled him down to kiss his lips.

He murmured pleasantly, and followed her lead into the bath. The warm oil pulled all the soreness from Rey’s weary muscles. The sonic pulses danced pleasantly over her skin. 

It had a similar effect on her guest. The Tusken sank to his neck in the oil, cooing. Rey then settled in his lap. She squealed as the engorged length of his cock pressed against her belly. A faint red flush appeared on his forehead and cheeks. Rey pulled his hands to her breasts. By now, she could tell the grunt he made was an uneasy laugh, like he could hardly believe his good fortune. Rey wriggled against him, a wordless promise that Blue Harvest’s fortune had only just begun. 

They took their time caressing each other’s body’s, getting acquainted with the rich sensations of skin-on-skin, learning what the coos of appreciation sounded like. Blue Harvest talked about not having much experience, and never with an Outlander. Rey offered to her wealth of knowledge to him, eliciting a self-conscious blush and an uneasy laugh. 

The soak was pleasant, but Rey’s mind had already moved to other activities. And her partner was finally sure she wanted him. After toweling him off and throwing his robes in the cleaner with hers, Rey started rubbing perfumed oils over her guest, pampering him as he knelt in front of the tub.

When her hands reached his still engorged cock she lingered, stroking up and down the length, his breath quickened and he grunted in time with her strokes. Kneeling before him, Rey now used both hands. One hand continued to caress the shaft and his pendulous balls, while the other rubbed over the flat, flared head. 

His thoughts became a jumble as his eyes fluttered. Rey smiled. His oiled skin glistened in the soft light. Her hands glided effortlessly over him, and soon he was thrusting his hips into her hands, begging her to stroke faster. Protruding veins bulged into her palms. She’d never felt a man so impossibly hard.

Rey felt the hot, burning desire in his thoughts. Images flashed in her mind's eye of him throwing her on her back and rutting her like a beast in heat. She didn’t know if it was his fantasy or hers. Maybe both. “Soon,” she said.

Blue Harvest nodded, straining against her.

Rey dipped in closer. Just to get a better look, she lied to herself. But his ruby-tipped cock was mesmerising as it bounced in her grip. Soon he was flat on her belly, breasts pressed against his knees. Her lips were only centimeters away from his cock. But she restrained herself, for now, even as his grunts and moans took a new urgency. 

Blue Harvest leaned forward. He ran his hands down her over her breasts and down her curve of her waist, stopping to knead the swell of her butt. 

“Mhmm, keep going,” she said. She pressed her lips against his hairless balls and sucked the sensitive skin against her teeth. His hand pressed between her legs, lightly exploring the unfamiliar territory. It apparently wasn’t that dissimilar; it only took a moment before two of his fingers delved between her labia.

Rey licked the underside of his shaft, drawing a line towards the head. Teasing with her tongue, she circled the head, breathless with excitement. The oil had a pleasant, neutral taste that did nothing to detract from the pleasure of giving oral sex. 

Her lover grunted at her continued teasing, and fingered her pussy with renewed vigor. And just as she finished another round of teasing at the crown of his cock, he pressed his thumb against her anus. Already well lubed and relaxed, his thumb slipped in with only minor discomfort, sending a ripple of excitement through her. A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. 

Rey rewarded his boldness by taking his cock into her mouth. She pressed her ass upwards into his palm as she sucked on his cock. His cock filled her mouth, but she wasn’t about to be beaten yet. Her focus narrowed to a razor’s edge, and she took his cock deep into her throat. 

Her paramour squealed as he went to the hilt in her mouth. He almost fell over on top of her trying to not just blow his load immediately. He pressed his thumb deeper into her ass as he rubbed more insistently at her clitoris.

Rey pulled out to catch her breath, panting a frothy mixture of oil, spittle and precum over her lips. “Fuck I want you so bad.”

Blue Harvest grunted in agreement. 

Rey took him to the hilt again. This time, she tickled at his balls with the tip of her tongue. He jolted at the sensation, thrust in and out of her mouth on reflex, but nothing could break Rey’s focus. She could feel him nearing the precipice of orgasm, panic rising in him. He pulled out of her mouth, rolling back on his heels. She giggled, watching him press his thumb into his frenulum to stop the rendezvous with orgasm. 

Rey rested her head on her hands, bobbing her ass back and forth while he collected himself. She didn’t even need to feel his thoughts to know what the look on his face said, a playful scorn promising to get her back.

“Yeah, that’s right,” she said, still beaming at him. “I’d rather cum all over your cock instead.”

She wasn’t exactly surprised when he lifted her bodily into the air, but being twirled upside down was a bit disorienting. His still rock-hard dick pressed against her cheek.

“Show off,” said Rey.

His serpentine tongue slithered across her vulva. She giggled at the ticklish sensation. He took his time, licking at her pussy, exploring in and around her labia with his dexterous tongue. Rey wasted no time in get back to work on sucking his cock, but it took some time to get used to doing it all upside down.

She kept at it, taking his dick deeper and faster until his balls were slapping against her face with each stroke. She only stopped when his tongue began to prod at her back door like a polite ring on the doorbell. 

“Please do!” she cried, “I actually prepared before you came.”  _ Just need to not cum before I’m prepared _ .

Her eyelids fluttered as his tongue began to swirl around her tight rosebud. It was so strangely sensual that she stopped sucking on him and just clung for dear life. She could feel him grunt with satisfaction as he continued eating her ass, right up to the point she was about to cum.

Rey whined as his tongue retreated. He set her back on the ground. She nodded in silent agreement. After lubing back up and finding some old cushions to sit on, Rey settled in, sitting across his lap, his cock pressed between her thighs. She took a quiet moment just kissing him, drinking in the sensation of his body against hers. She idly stroked his cock with no sense of urgency.

With a nod, Rey hooked her arm behind Blue Harvest’s neck. He lifted her, one arm wrapped around her thigh, the other hand clutching her firm ass, as Rey guided his cock in. The head pressed against her anus as he lowered her millimeter by millimeter, until it effortlessly slid in. She’d never felt so overwhelmed by a dick before; she sucked in air through her teeth as she sank lower and lower onto him.

After a few cautious flexes of his hips, she’d taken him all the way to the hilt. After that, he kissed her as she adjusted to his girth. But he was alight with desire. One twitch and he might fill her ass with hot, sticky cum. And she loved feeling him strain like a beast at the end of a leash. Rey began to wiggle her butt to goad him into moving. 

He grunted as he rocked his hips, pumping his rod in and out. She was so tight, he could barely restrain himself. The Outlander talked a lot but finally he’d managed to take her breath away. She bobbed against him, her cries of delight like music in his ears. 

Rey’s free hand snaked between her legs, urgently rubbing her clit as he thrusted harder, faster and deeper into her. He’d literally filled her with delight, and all she could think was that she never wanted this ecstasy to end. And when it they did part in such sweet sorrow, Rey thought only of their next rendezvous. 

His panting breath grew louder. Rey’s hazel eyes bored into him, pleading for release. She didn’t look away now, even as she bounced ever more frantically on his cock. “Don’t. Stop.” she cried. Rey’s body went rigid in his arms. Her toes curled, and no more words would come. Only a breathless cry of ecstasy. He could feel her cumming, and finally he could hold back no longer. A long stream of hot come flooded into her Rey’s ass, but he kept thrusting, shooting rope after rope into her. 

His softening cock slipped out of her ass, and a stream of cum dribbled onto his lap. Rey leaned into him, beaming the prettiest smile he’d ever seen. Her skin gleamed with oil and sweat. Her hair was tousled from the exertion. And she looked at him like he was the sunshine of her life. Rey kissed him again, a wordless promise of future rendezvouses. 

After cleaning up, the two napped together for a spell in the main house. Rey’s hammock could only barely fit the two of them, but right now that was perfect. His body cwtched up against hers was all she wanted. 

When Blue Harvest stirred, Rey got up with him. Though she was still a little sore from the vigorous fuck he’d given her, she helped him dress and pack for the journey back. They talked briefly before he left about when they’d see each other again. Soon, they’d agreed. The sooner the better.

She watched him leave with the setting sun, waving one last goodbye. As Rey turned back to the homestead, she saw the mirage of Luke Skywalker on the horizon. As the deep flush of embarrassment rose over her entire body, Luke nodded with approval.

**Author's Note:**

> "Xenia" is the Hellenic concept of hospitality, the obligations owed by hosts to any and all travelers. This one was heavily inspired by a series of pieces done by the artist Negisaray titled ["Rey and the Tusken Raider"](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Negisaray/779603/Rey-and-Tusken-Raider).
> 
> It's just me letting my imagination run wild at piece of art that I found hot, and actually bothering to write it down this time. Anyway, let me know what you think!


End file.
